Biker
"You think I'm stupid? Huh? I look stupid to you? I know you aren't telling me everything... You helped me get into this mess! You told me it would be exciting, didn't you? Well I'm fucking bored! I'm done man, I've had it! I want out! And you're gonna tell me how! This stupid game's gonna end now, YOU HEAR ME?" -Biker, interrogating the pig-masked 50 Blessings subscriber in the intro to Safehouse. Biker, also known as Helmet, is a character in Hotline Miami ''and [[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number|''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number]]. He is a former 50 Blessings agent. He appears both as a boss enemy encountered at the end of chapter seven, "Neighbors", and a playable character after the main storyline is finished. An older version of him then appears in the sequel. ''Hotline Miami'' Main story Close to the end of the seventh chapter "Neighbors", The Janitors will call the building Jacket is in after he cleared it out and point him to the Phonehom building saying a "prank caller" there needs to be 'talked some sense' into. When Jacket enters the office room of the Phonehom where Biker is, Biker threatened Jacket and proceeds to attack him, attempting to get close in a cautious fashion and occasionally throwing his cleaver at him. To defeat Biker the player must first retrieve a golf club from the nearby golf bag and avoid all of his attacks. After missing two attacks Biker will throw his cleaver at Jacket. Should the player avoid the cleaver, Biker will run to it in attempt to retrieve it. During that time Biker is exposed and can be attacked safely. Once the player hit him twice, Jacket 'executes' Biker by smashing his head in with the golf club. His dead body later appears to Jacket in the convenience store, with the coma apparition of Beard telling Jacket "that did not happen," hinting that Biker survives the encounter canonically and is speculated to be the reason Richter is later tasked to take out Jacket. Biker's Story After finishing the main story the player unlocks Biker's chapters, explaining how he got to be in the Phonehom building in the first place, going back to May 13th 1989: Being part of "50 Blessings" and wanting out, Biker interrogates bar owner and 50 Blessings agent Aubrey and finds out that a man in "The Blue Dragon", a tiny chinese restaurant downtown ("Safehouse" chapter) can tell him more about 50 Blessings. He goes there, kills the russian mobsters and interrogates the Technician, who mentions Phonehom to him for the first time. Three days later Biker recieves a call by The Janitors demanding he clears out a casino filled with russian mobsters ("Fun & Games" chapter). He does so (possibly to cover up that he is onto them or out of fear of the consequences if he refuses them) and leaves. On May 23rd, Biker recieves another call by the Janitors, but this time ignores it and heads to the Phonehom building ("Prank Call" chapter). He kills everyone inside, including the Phonehom Manager and finds out where people behind the phone calls hide by searching through the managers computer. Just then, Jacket enters the room and confronts Biker, meaning the Janitors found out about him trying to get to them and that Jacket was sent to deal with him. A fight ensues between the two... Alternative Reality Biker defeats and executes Jacket in the Phonehom building and leaves... A day later on May 24th Biker recieves a phone call by a person claiming to be "Ben" from the Miami Funeral Parlour. He says the ordered tombstone is done and ready to be delivered, but doesn't mention an address. This could be interpreted as a threat by the Janitors although it is unknown whether it was the Janitors leaving a cryptic message or they actually called the Miami Funeral Parlour and ordered a tombstone for Biker under his name. Biker proceeds to the North 87th Place ("Resolution" chapter) and sees a Janitor escaping into a side room upon entering the building. He follows him and depending upon whether the player has found all Puzzle pieces and properly arranged them or not unlocks their computer and finds information about 50 Blessings. He then enters a nearby sewer grate and confronts the Janitors in their headquarters. The following conversation is dependant upon whether the Janitor's computer was unlocked or not. Puzzle incomplete Unable to unlock the computer Biker is left in the dark about what 50 Blessings really is. The Janitors claim they started 50 Blessings for fun, concealing the truth from him. The player is then given a chance to either kill them or walk away. Puzzle complete Biker guesses the password to the computer and finds out that 50 Blessings is an entire organization. He confronts the Janitors with this information, who are startled about him knowing the password to their computer. They tell him all about 50 Blessings, it being an entire organization which is nationwide and them being just "the tip of the iceberg". Once again, the player is then given a chance to either kill them or walk away. Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Biker fled Miami after the events of Resolution and lived in the desert for approximately two years, during which time he grew a beard and developed a severe drinking problem. He is never shown wearing a helmet and has a large facial scar, implications that the Phonehom fight gave him more trouble than his interpretation of it in Prank Call implied. He is shown in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number outside the court of Jacket's trial. Evan can interview him in the hidden Bar of Broken Heroes (which, much like the movie projection room from the Hard Mode intro cutscene, surrealistically has all of Hotline Miami 2's protagonists together), where he tries to peddle his story for booze money. In his drunken state he cannot recall even the name 50 Blessings (referring to it vaguely as "some patriotic bullshit"). Evan dismisses him as not substantial and refuses to encourage his drinking habit with money. Playstyle Biker is a playable character after beating Jacket's chapters. He starts each chapter with a Cleaver that cannot be dropped, and three throwing knives for killing at a distance. His walking speed is also somewhat faster than Jacket's. Just like when Biker is confronted as a boss fight, if a throwing knife misses its target it will stick into whatever wall it hits and can be retrieved. The number of knives the player has on their person is saved at checkpoints. Overall, Biker's playstyle is more suited toward close-quarters engagements rather than ranged attacks. Personality Biker is continuously portrayed as assertive and frank. He serves largely as a foil to Jacket: he wears a practical motorcycle helmet instead his assigned 50 Blessings animal mask, and instead of a jacket he dons a vest that shows off muscular arms. He wears bright pinks instead of dull browns, and his hair color is an unnatural likely dyed shade of teal instead of Jacket's natural blonde. His undroppable meat cleaver and darts layout indicates he relies less on Jacket's clumsy hurried improvisation and more on proven familiar methods of both ranged and close quarters attack. His sports bike is a high-adrenaline alternative to Jacket's trendy DeLorean. Unlike Jacket, Biker talks to non-hostiles in an effort to learn information and often at least has the option to spare them, for example the pig masked patriotic biker from the opening of Safehouse and the Chinese restaurant owner (possibly named "Charlie" from the mask in the restaurant) at the end of that same level, as well as the Janitors in Resolution and all Phonehom employees excluding the manager in Prank Call. He joined 50 Blessings "out of boredom" and wants out because it's "not exciting enough", suggesting a disregard for human life and a thrill-seeking attitude and a distaste for nationalist political motives. In contrast to Jacket's sparse apartment Biker's apartment is crowded with expensive belongings. The source of his finances is unknown but theories range from professional hacker to music producer to drug enforcer. Biker seems to like music from the looks of his LP collection and turntables and the keytar on his bedroom floor. He does eat pizza, but not to the excessive degree shown in Jacket's apartment, indicating he's more comfortable with stress. He has a computer in his bedroom and seems to have some hacking skills as seen in Prank Call and Resolution; this can also be seen as a stealth pun on his main weapon - the meat cleaver. He is also much more social than Jacket as there are signs of the aftermath of a party in the intro to Prank Call, including a girl rocking back and forth in the bathroom and a drunk male sleeping on his sofa. Like Jacket, Biker receives instructions by cryptic phone calls, which continue despite being shown to be sporadically followed. The message at the start of Fun & Games is the only one to name an address Biker visits, while mentioning that a previous task was not completed, and the messages in Prank Call and Resolution are disregarded. However the player still needs to listen to them to complete the intro, which may suggest diligence in looking for clues. Biker's interpretation of the events of Phonehom is that he immediately killed Jacket and crushed his head, after killing Phonehom's manager and possibly none or merely some of the employees (in contrast to Jacket's coma dream in which they are all dead before he arrives). If this head bursting is taken to follow the same rules as Biker's head crushing at the end of Neighbors, Biker's corpse in the outro to Push It (where the apparition of Beard acknowledges it and says it did not really happen), and Jacket's head explosion in the outro to Deadline, it represents a failed attempt to kill a fellow 50 Blessings subscriber. This shows that Biker is prone to prideful rationalizations of his own weaknesses, as he convinces himself he won the fight without a hitch. This rationalizing is further demonstrated by him condescending to the Janitors that they've "wasted enough of his time," but proceeding to flee Miami in the night in a likely reference to Ryan Gosling's character in Drive, who is also being hunted by a criminal organization and is eventually forced to flee Los Angeles. Similar to Jacket, Biker is easily interpretable as a meta self-insert of the player. Immediately after the Hotline Miami main campaign ends, Biker says he's fed up with "this stupid game," and demands his intelligence be rewarded with solid answers as to what happened. In the Password ending to Resolution, he's frustrated that the motivation for everything is purely political and leaves in search of better thrills, just as the player might. In ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', Biker became depressed after losing his will to fight following an encounter with Richard and became an alchoholic. He says he "feels a lot older" and is no longer a thrill seeker or financially well-off, now searching for immediate gratification by peddling his vague remembrance of the first game's events (he doesn't even recall the name "50 Blessings," referring to it as "some patriotic bullshit."). Usable Weapons Biker has the least amount of usable weapons than any another character (excluding the fan Tony, who uses no weapons), those being: *Cleaver *Throwing Knife Trivia * In official artwork for the game, Biker is shown reading a pornographic magazine with a topless woman and the title "Boobs" rather than taking part in a fight between the mobsters and Jacket. * Biker seems to be an expert hacker, as he successfully hacked Phonehom and the Janitors' computer. * Biker shows up in The Bar of Broken Heroes. To meet biker you need to use the phone in Evan's apartment in intro of Subway. He also appears in First Trial, he can be seen outside (without his helmet) when Evan heads to the taxi. * It has been confirmed on Dennis Wedin's Twitter, that Biker will appear in the planned Hotline Miami 2 level editor. * Biker's cleaver knife is available as a melee weapon in PAYDAY 2 as part of the ''Hotline Miami'' DLC, while his helmet is included as a mask if you buy ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. Gallery Biker3.png Biker2.png Biker4.png 274170 screenshots 2015-03-10 00020.jpg|Biker outside the court in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number biker_apartment.jpg|Biker in his apartment|linktext=Biker in his apartment Bikermotorbike.jpg|Biker's motorbike|linktext=Biker's motorbike Category:Hotline Miami characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Hotline Miami enemies Category:Hotline Miami bosses Category:Enemy Category:Boss Category:Hotline Miami playable characters